Vampire
Vampires, part of the elven group, are human corpses reanimated with dark energy. They have elongated canine teeth which are used to pierce the skin of their prey and drink their blood. They often have enhanced strength and speed and are able to transform into a bat. Inspiration: "My Babysitters a Vampire" "Karin" "The Little Vampire" "Hotel Transylvania" "Wizards of Waverly Place" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Vampires, from a distance, appear very similar to an Elf. They have pointed ears and always bearing a youthful outer appearance. Their blood runs dark and cold removing the color in their skin. In the case of Un-Vampires, their blood is just fine, much like a Human's, but for Dark Energy Vampires, their blood is replaced with dark energy removing all natural color from their skin. To counteract this, Dark Energy Vampires keep small amounts of blood near their skin making it look slightly normal. A Vampire's mouth has two to four hypodermic fangs where their canine teeth should be. They are oftentimes tipped with iron and are used to pierce the skin of their prey. For Un-Vampires, their fangs are usually smaller, lack iron and aren't hollow making them useless. Vampire eyes are slit, similar to a cat or snake, and can dilate to the point where their entire eye is black. A Vampire's bat form will mostly have the same hair that their humanoid forms have. Depending on the type of vampire, they are able to extend their wings in their humanoid form. The wings will either replace their arms, similar to a Harpy or grow from their backs, similar to a Fairy. Sorcerer Vampires have white, swirl-like markings on their arms legs and backs showing their magical ability. In the case of Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampires, the markings are now black because of the dark energy corrupting them. A Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire is able to hide their markings makings. Culture There are three different variations of Vampires with five different subspecies. The variations include the more demonic Succubus, the more elven Vampire, and the more animalistic Chupacabra. Each variation can be further categorized into the five subspecies of Un-Vampire, Elven, Sorcerer, Dark Energy, and Dark Energy Sorcerer. Each subspecies of Vampire gets stronger than the last. Un-Vampires are very similar to normal humans, they can stay in the sun indefinitely and consume human food without getting sick. What separates an Un-Vampire from a human is that when they are near their favorite type of blood, their blood sacs will expand to the point of bursting and their own blood will violently shoot from their nose. When they bite someone, they inject them with their blood instead of sucking the blood out. Basic level Vampires are the least common type of Vampire and are nearly extinct. They are unable to manipulate dark energy or command an army of bats. They are also unable to cast spells or create potions. They are very susceptible to the weaknesses of vampires and so are very easy to take out. Sorcerer Vampires are able to cast spells and have a high affinity for magic. They are essentially a very strong Wizard with the added powers of a Vampire. Dark Energy Vampires have dark energy sourcing through their undead veins. They are able to manipulate dark energy using it as a weapon. Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampires take the qualities of a Dark Energy and Sorcerer Vampires and combines them into one form. Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampires are a subspecies that came about by accident when a Sorcerer and a Dark Energy Vampire, two subspecies that naturally hate each other, mated and their genes combined. All Vampires follow the leadership of The Vampire Council, a group of four Vampire elites that enforce the rules Vampires must follow and confiscate or destroy any threat to Vampire kind. Rules that Vampires must follow are all circulated around the Creature Bill of Non-interference, where creatures cannot alter the lives of humans without given good reason. It is illegal for Vampires to feed on other humanoids without their permission. Vampires have always had a disliking to Werewolves and have started a large scale war. Humanoids who have been bitten and turned are not automatically a full Vampire. They are considered a fledgling or half-blood until they have bitten and drank the blood of another humanoid. If they have not consumed the blood of another humanoid within two weeks of being turned, their bodies will die completely and their soals will be lost. If a female Dark Energy Vampire consumes too much blood at one time, they will begin to form an egg. Her heat cycle will stop and she will begin to drink a lot of milk. The female Dark Energy Vampire is now "pregnant" and will give birth to a "living dark energy clone." Vampires are quite weak for the first ten years of their life. During this time, they are also mostly immune to Vampire weaknesses as well. At the age of ten, a Vampire will go through what is called an "awakening," where they will find a humanoid to bite and drink the blood of. Theor blood affinity will be discovered and their weaknesses will start to affect them. Magical Abilities Vampires, being undead, are immortal, aging almost ten times slower than a normal Human. They have enhanced speed and strength and often combine them in battles to give large blows to their enemies. Most vampires, not Un-Vampires, are able to shapeshift into a bat and in the case of Dark Energy and Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampires, shapeshift into anything they want due to the versatility of dark energy. Vampires are able to use mind control to force others to do their bidding. Their mind control can also stretch to mental manipulation, forcing them to see visions and waking nightmares that aren't actually there. Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire's eyes are covered in chromatophores, allowing their eyes to change colors in odd ways. Vampires also use their mind control to command an army of bats. They are able to see through these bats and will gain more bats as they age. Vampires are able to fly and levitate, depending on whether their wings are out or not. Vampires can use a lot of mental powers as well. Telepathy, Teleportation, and Telekinesis are all powers Vampires can possess if they are strong enough. Vampires cannot show up on camera or in mirrors unless they want to be seen, similarly, Vampires can restrict visibility to any living creature making them invisible. Dark Energy Vampires are able to make dark energy clones of themselves either with or without free will end expression. Weaknesses Vampires are sensitive to ultraviolet radiation and cannot survive in the sun for too long. For normal Vampires and Sorcerer Vampires, they will die and turn to dust almost immediately after being in contact with the sun. Dark Energy and Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampires can survive for hours in the sunlight without issue but eventually will start to take damage from it. If their dark energy is low, the time they are able to stay in the sun will decrease. Weaker Vampires burn when they come in contact with garlic while stronger Vampires show slight annoyance to the smell. If a Vampire were to consume garlic they will begin to behave similarly to an allergic reaction, their throat will swell cutting off airflow. When a Dark Energy Vampire shapeshifts into an animal, it would always be black in color due to the dark energy that makes up the body. Vampires along with Elves and Fairies cannot consume chocolate or anything that has cocoa in it. Once consumed, the Vampire will lose all reason and become crazy. They will lust for chocolate and attempt to eat more of it. Vampires along with Werewolves are weak to silver. When in the proximity of silver, the Vampire's magic abilities will be weakened; prolonged effects will subdue the magic entirely. When in direct contact with silver, the skin of the Vampire will start to burn hot enough for it to glow red. If a Vampire is stabbed by a silver dagger, they will enter a coma and slowly lose dark energy until they die completely. If they are swiped by a silver dagger, they will disintegrate into dust instantly. All Vampires no matter how strong are weak to holy water which will burn them on contact and, if left there long enough or if there is a lot of holy water, will melt the Vampire completely. Vampires, being reanimated corpses, need dark energy to survive. If struck with the Luificator, an ancient talisman that drains dark energy from living organisms, the Vampire will die and fade into dust. Old timely Vampires cannot enter the homes of other creatures unless they are invited first, they are also afraid of fire and running water. Dietary Information Vampires are plasmavores meaning they consume the blood of others to sustain themselves. They use this blood and convert it into dark energy that they will use to replenish their organic dark energy or to grow more bats. Habitat and Location Vampires can live just about anywhere. Fancier Vampires live in old mansions or castles while some decide to live in caves and sewers. Appearance in the Show At the beginning of The Creature Council Movie, two Vampires are seen spying on a Human village and communicating battle strategies. Later on in the movie, Christopher Harris, a Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire, makes his debut as a main character in the series. In the dungeon, it is revealed that vampires, along with Werewolves are weak to silver In the season two episode, Dark Energy, Chris demonstrates how Biological Dark Energy works. His body began to reabsorb the Dark Energy comprising the skin that made up the organic parts of Jonathan's body. In the season three episode, Shadows, The Vampire Council is introduced as the leaders of all vampire kind. They force The Creature Council to track down and turn in rouge Vashta Neradas. The Vampire Council is depicted in this episode as brooding and with little tolerance to the childish games The Creature Council likes to play. In the season four episode, The Dispute, The Vampire Council teams up with The Dragon Council in order to overthrow The Creature Council. In the season five episode, The Awakening, It is revealed that Chris has been holding back his primal urges which have built up to point of bursting causing him to go into a murderous rage, a "second awakening." In the season seven episode, The Vampire, It is introduced that if a vampire were to bite a Dark Energy Vampire, the biter will take on dark energy attributes. A Sorcerer Vampire (Logan Conrad) drank the dark energy of a Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire and became a Dark Energy Sorcerer Vampire. In The Mist, a mysterious green gas begins to take the lives of numerous Vampires across The Creature World. Appearance on the Channel Notable Vampires on The Creature Channel include the channel head Plásma Commentates, the channel assistant Piper Commentates, the young Succubus Tokai Bloodstone, Plásma's Anti-Universe counterpart Anti-Plásma, Plásma's Opposite Gender Universe counterpart Opposite Gender Plásma, and the young protagonist of Oobi's Adventures, Oobi Undead.Category:The Creature Book Category:Folklore Category:Disney